Desire
by Wolfiqueen
Summary: Desire; a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen. Karma gets a new roommate whom he seems to have strong feelings for which he doesn't feel like admitting anytime soon.


**Karma**

My mind started to wake up, my body feeling tired and sluggish. I had a few more hours until work so I just convinced myself to sleep in some more. I shift in my bed to find more warmth, dragging my cold body to a source of heat.

My eyes instantly open. I jump up and stare at the extra person laying in my bed. Traces of light blue hair sprawled across the surface of the pillow. A soft and short body snuggled up against my side, a blush sprinkled across their cheeks, shirt riding up their torso.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" I exclaimed as I tried to climb out of the mess of sheets around our bodies only ending up falling on my backside as I slipped off the bed accidently, a tangle of sheets twisted around my leg. My head hitting the ground with a loud thud surging pain to the area, a growl of annoyance escaped my throat.

I saw the bluenette on the bed rub the tiredness from his doll like eyes as he glanced around the room with half lidded eyes, a yawn escaping through his lips, stretching out his sore limbs. "Karma-kun?" he asked rubbing his eyes again, glancing about the dimly lit room.

I whisper curses under my breath as I tried to untie the grip that the bed sheets had on me, struggling to climb back onto my mattress, which was currently occupied by my roommate. I glared mental daggers at the male.

"Idiot, you have your bed and room entirely to yourself! Why would you sleep in my bed?" I scolded, my voice hoarse with sleep. I was tired, hungry and angry, I was not in the mood to deal with Nagisa's habit's. He pouted innocently, twiddling his thumbs as he looked down at his lap, shifting uncomfortably under my gaze, I couldn't deny he had the cutest expressions at times.

"Nakamura-san came over last night after you feel asleep, she put on a scary movie and forced me to watch it. After it ended she turned off all the lights and locked me outside of my room. I got scared and ran in here without thinking anything through. I was planning on waking up before you and acting as if this never happened, I'm sorry Karma-kun." He explained, with deep genuine sincerity crossing his soft features.

I don't reply which seemed to make the bluenette concerned and off edge. It's been about 2 months now since the shy bluenette moved in. one thing for sure is that he's the world's biggest wuss when it comes to horror movies. Just having his presence around seemed to change everything about my little apartment.

With my previous roommate's, I always was left with doing the household duties, not with Nagisa. Whenever I'm doing chores he always finds a way to help me out or seem to make it have a more light atmosphere to them. Sure, there were many perks with having the short male as a roommate but he had his tendencies to be… annoying.

I'm not complaining as much as I normally do, I mean kudos to whoever can deal with an overbearing, arrogant and sometimes sadist asshole, such as myself. I just haven't quite adjusted to most of the things that have changed since his arrival.

At first glance you could mistake him as a girl with his slim and short figure along with his low, soft and reassuring voice. Nagisa is quite innocent and oblivious to a lot of things, but he seems to have these times that no one should mess with him, almost as if he were a dangerous assassin.

I looked into his captivating ocean eyes, taking me away with their gentle caressing waves. I leaned forward, towards the petite boy feeling his body heat radiate against my cold skin. I almost wanted to touch him, wanting to be engulfed with his warmness, but alas that wouldn't be appropriate given our circumstances.

Instead I raised my hand, the action made him shut his eyes tight making me hesitate before I placed my hand on his bundle of hair. The bluenette's eye instantly opened wide at the contact, I almost took my hand away if it wasn't for his bright smile.

A pink blush dusting his cheeks as we stared at each other, making my face feel slightly heated. His hair was soft, so soft. I couldn't control my hands as my fingers combed through his azure locks, as I did so he closed his eyes as if the feeling was satisfying.

He leaded his head more into my hand, begging for more. It felt different, I liked it. The feeling of his hair between my bare fingers. Cascading them down his long and gentle tresses.

After I realised what I was doing I immediately stop my fingers from exploring his scalp, taking my hand away from the soft feeling of his hair. My heart was thumping in my chest, it was strange and uncommon. I tried to swallow down the feeling, but the sight of the blushing male only made my heart beat faster.

I turn my gaze away from the boy, trying to calm my beating heart. I was suddenly engulfed in a hug, Nagisa snaked his arms around my waist as he buried his face in my shoulder. I sat confused, unable to react to his unpredicted actions.

"I'm sorry if you're mad at me, Karma-kun." he apologised, voice muffled by my shoulder. We sat there for a while, I don't know how long but it was comfortable. Finally feeling the need to stop I unwrap his arms from around me, lightly patting him on the head, turning to leave my room and start breakfast.

Once I stepped out of the door way my face was in flames. What was happening to me? I had never encountered this feeling with him before? His eyes flashed in my mind and I shook my head and walked to the kitchen to prepare my food, a different subject to get him off my racing mind.

I made bacon and eggs on toast, the easiest thing to make in the morning, no matter what mood I'm in. I sat at the table as I ate, Nagisa coming out some time later in his boxers and white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up his arm. It was causing warning signs to appear in my mind, creating havoc and spiralling insanity though my brain.

I adverted my eyes and continued to eat my food, ignoring the fact my eyes wanted to deceive me and glance at the short male pouring himself a bowl of cereal. In the corner of my eye I saw him touch his hair with a gentle smile among his lips, running his feminine-like finger though some strands. I felt like a massive pervert.

I ate quickly as to escape the awkwardness developing in my head, only to bump into my bluenette roommate once trying to bolt out of the room. The clash accidently spilled the contents of his food on him, white milk falling on his petite body.

I took the bowl from him and set it on the bench as I took his hand and dragged him into the bathroom, turning on the shower behind me. Unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands until he placed his caring ones above mine.

I looked up at his blushing form, I let go of him instantly as our eyes met. it felt as if the ocean met the horizon. Electricity shot through me and I ran out of the space closing the door behind me, my heart thumping loudly within my ear drums.

I had to get ready for work and instead I was giving all my awareness and attention to my distractive roommate. I rushed into my room, struggling to apply my suit to my body as my mind was slipping to unwanted thoughts.

I walked out of my room feeling dishevelled, luckily for me I heard the shower running causing relief to wash over me. I ran into the study grabbing my suitcase, and quietly tip-toeing my way to the front door.

"Karma-kun!" I jump as I was called, I turn around to see the short bluenette with my laptop in his hands. I look in my bag to see it was the only thing that was missing. I never forget things, why suddenly now?

I sigh and walk over to the half-naked male, his chest dripping with steaming water caused by his shower previously. Nagisa passes over the technology and I give him a slight smile "Thank you" with that I turn back around until I feel a light tug at my jacket, I glace back to see Nagisa frowning with a pout.

"k-Karma-kun" he said quietly, I faced him with concern, eyebrows frowning with worry. He looked up at me with an apologetic gaze. "Could it be possible that you hate me?" he asked shyly, I felt his grip tighten on my jacket with his hand trembling.

Was that really what he was thinking this whole time? He's so innocent it makes want to laugh, I'm unable to stop the snicker erupting from my throat. His reaction looked as if he had just been rejected, almost heartbroken.

"You're super short I keep getting cramps in my neck from the amount of times I have to look down at you. You can be super dependent on me which pisses me off at times. You're crazily annoying when you want to hang out all the time and you can be super oblivious." I sigh rubbing the back of my head, he looks away from me out of shame.

I step closer to the warm male, patting his wet hair. "But despite all that, I don't hate you." He looks in my eyes with warmness swimming in his watery pools we call eyes. "actually, I quite like you." I announce as I take my hand away from his sky-like locks.

His frown was slowly replaced with his common bright smile, though something seemed to make it happier, less forced, genuine. Before I knew it, I was being pushed out the door by strong arms, my eyes widened in shock at the petite male's strength.

"I'm sorry Karma-kun for keeping you, you don't want to be late for work." He warns, his smile never fading.

* * *

The day was long, really long. My boss made me sort through file after file, overlook anything that was underlooked or not considered in any of his cases. I was happy that Terasaka offered to go out drinking, granted the only reason was to see if he could scope out any hot chicks, using me as bait. He literally is the biggest idiot in the world, he's lucky he even has me as a friend.

The guy's been down in the dumps since he girlfriend broke his heart and ended their relationship. I was happy that he wasn't struck by love and talked about her all day but I didn't like this either. Mopey at work and wanting to forget her while feeding his desires with other women. It somehow disgusted me, but I was in no right mind to judge.

"Is there a girl that's sparked your interest?" Terasaka suddenly asked as he swirled around the half-melted ice in his cup. The question made my bluenette of a roommate light up in my mind but I quickly rerailed my thinking to what was going on in the now.

"No, why?" I asked the short-haired brunette, he shrugged, sipping the last of his whiskey along with the ice.

"It's just that, you haven't seem interested in girls since we've started doing this, you don't take any girls back home with you anymore." He stated, glanced around the bar, lifting an eyebrow as he spotted his 'prey' for tonight.

"I guess it's just none of them catches my fancy" I shrug as I skulled down the last of my drink, twirling in the stool to see if I could spot anyone my eyes scanning the scene. A girl in particular catching my attention, I licked my lips with mischief.

* * *

My mouth left hot sloppy kisses down her neck as I pin her to the wall, she arches her head back, a soft whimper escaping her throat as I bite down at the spot between her neck and shoulder. I travel back up to her rough and dry lips, a discomfort feeling as our mouths worked together.

She pushed me back and tried to take control. Definitely my type. She pushed me onto my bed with a soft thud. Crawling above me as she tried to seductively kiss up and down my neck, failing miserably to turn me on at the horrible attempt.

She stopped and discarded her shirt, revealing her satisfactory chest, though something about the sight didn't make me crave her, want her, feel the pull of lust and desire. I pulled her back down to my lips, letting my tongue venture into her mouth.

She started to unbuckle my pants after she felt up and down my torso for several seconds, her cold hands leaving my body to freeze. Her fingers wrapped around me, stroking me lightly before placing her warm mouth around the tip once discarding them from my lips.

She made pleasure course through my body but she didn't add that spice that made me need her body on mine. I wanted to have my pleasure over course my judgement, take over and leave my scratches down her back, bruises on her hips, made her feel like mush as I saw white. Yet, I didn't feel any of that.

* * *

I awoke to a cold body wrapped around me as the birds chirred, irritating me. I looked to my side, her long brunette hair fell down her back, a snore bubble falling from her nose as she inhaled and exhaled.

I slipped out of bed, sliding on some boxers and walking out into the kitchen rubbing my hands through my messy hair as I turned on the kettle, waiting for the water to boil. I heard a door click, attracting my immediate attention.

The short bluenette walked out yawning as he rubbed the crust from his eyes. He always looks cute when he wakes up, with his shirt falling down one of his shoulders, hair in a tangle with an extra clumsiness.

He stumbled forward, tumbling into my chest. He also loses most of his awareness with just makes me feel bad for him. He rubbed his head and looked up with a sweet curiosity, a blush upon his skin. I couldn't stop my arm for reaching forward and caressing my hands through his soft locks, the feelings of it between my fingers washing satisfaction over my body. he blushes crimson, subconsciously moving closer towards me.

Whatever was going on, could he feel it as well? This tension? this awkwardness? the difference? … the attraction? I shifted forward, feeling his alluring warmness beckon me, I wanted more… I'm **craving** him?

I let his pieces of hair slip from my fingers, looking at his beauty only to have a wakeup call to my room's door being slammed open and the kettle screaming at the exact moment. Fuck. I moved away from the male within an instant.

There stood my one night stand, her hair tied up as she wore her clothes from the night before. Glancing up at me with a weak smile as she began her walk of shame, leaving the house with quiet footsteps, leaving Nagisa wide eyed.

The bluenette turned his attention back to me with shock. "You brought back another girl?!" he exclaimed somewhat confounded. I couldn't lie, I regretted it. It was the worst experience in my life, my thoughts were clouded and blocked, I wasn't feeling at all in the zone, I was off. I was tempted to end it at multiple occasions, I didn't because I wanted to prove something to myself. Maybe something I didn't want to admit yet.

"I felt pressured by Terasaka." I lied, granted only half of it was true but it was a lie, none the less. The bluenette scowled half-heartedly, fully awake now as he made his way into the kitchen. Why was he so mad? It's not like I was using him for my own desires and toying with his oh, so fragile emotions.

"You were using her, Terasaka is only doing it because he has a broken heart but that doesn't give him the right to use someone else either. I thought you were better than that." Nagisa stated, not making eye contact with me, as he extended his arm upwards for the tea bags, too short to reach the cabinet. His words hurt, they stung because they were true.

I huff and stretch my arm out and grab onto the box, lowering it for the short male to reach. He grumbles a thanks, finally glancing up at me, with a strong hold. "How would you like it if I were just using you for sex?" he asked suddenly.

I took a step back as the thought processed through my brain, my face heating up abruptly. I don't know if it was normal to feel my heart pound so hard against my chest whenever he caught me off guard.

I glanced into his azure eyes, they stared at me with an intense hold, forcing me to answer. I felt a lump form in my throat, my palms beginning to sweat. Was this what I wanted to feel, did I want to feel intimidated yet a rousing sensation fill my being? I wanted to feel his warmth… I wanted to feel him.

In all honesty, I would feel the weight of rejection, feel horrible and miserable for being used for such a thing I couldn't resist. I stepped forward trapping his body with mine, my body trying to persuade me to do things I haven't ever dreamed of doing to the smaller male.

He never took his eyes off me, observing carefully to every movement I made, every breath I took. I bent down, our foreheads centimetres from touching, feelings his warm pants hit my bare face. My heart was beating loud, I could care less if he could hear it or not.

His cerulean eyes glazed over with a concealed emotion, a rose-pink dusting over his flawless cheeks. His hands firm on the box of tea, fingers gripping with force as to try and stop his trembling. he was nervous.

"I wouldn't care if you used me for my body"


End file.
